To belong
by KissingxxFangs
Summary: Chloe Tanner has been an orphan for as long as she can remember, but when Sam and Emily take her in she finally feels at peace. Paul Walker is a stubborn werewolf who refuses to aknowlage the fact that he's imprinted on our orphaned heroine.
1. Chapter 1

To Belong.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sob*

Have you ever had that feeling of not belonging? The feeling that sticks with you, no matter how much you try to

ignore it. The feeling that haunts and plages you at every oppertune moment and makes your stomach

feel like an uncomfortable pit of butterflys? Staring at the distorted mirror image of myself in the bathroom cabinet,

thats exactly how i felt. I mean, i wouldnt say i was ugly, average was more of how i would sum myself up. Black

ringlets that flowed down my back, saphire blue eyes framed by dark lashes and a rather pale complection was what

stared back at me every morning i woke up, Pretty normal discription of a 16 year old girl right? Wrong. Where i came from

my looks had always been my downfall. La push was a small reservation located near the even smaller town of forks, a

place that i had always thought of as peaceful, boring if i was being brutally honest, but the one thing that i had failed to

menchen? La push wasnt my true home town. I didnt even know where i was orignally from, something that had always

kind of bothered me. Adoption was something that had been a constent occurence in my life, actually i cant rember a

time when social workers and abandoned children hadnt been my life, a sad feat if you ask me. But it all changed when i

turned 14 years old.

Flash

"Come on Chloe, you might like this couple. Their very nice." I scowled at the floor and set my jaw, determined not to

snap at the annoyingly perrsistent social worker who had came into my room ten minutes previous with the high hopes

of finally foisting me off on some happy couple and watching us all drive away into the sunset.

What utter bullshit.

But hey, it was her job. "Chloe-" i exhaled on a sigh and stood up slowly, if i didnt go and meet this god damned couple now i would just have to indure an excruietingly boring lecture about "change" later, something i really didnt want to experiance again after our last little heart to heart. Lisa's face lit up like a kid on christmas morning and i rolled my eyes, pushing past her and heading towards the den where the couple were waiting for me.

Was i nervous?

No.

Did i used to be?

Yes.

But after doing something so many times, it gets old, repetidive and of course boring. Dont get me wrong, some of the

couples that came into meet me were usually really nice, it was just my natural reaction not to like them.

The couple- Sam and Emily- seemed like one of those perfect couples that were madly in love and had every thing they

could ever want or need, and all they desired to complete their picture was a nice, sweet little kid.

And that was exactly why this meeting was going to be very short.

"Sam, Emily, this is the young woman i was telling you about. Chloe Tanner." I hadnt even noticed Lisa come in behind

me until she spoke, and i glared at her briefly as she smoothed out her perfectly taylored suit and fluffed her blonde hair,

before turning to Sam and Emily. They where both very beautiful, Sam must have stood almost 7 feet tall, with broad sholders

and a sculpted chest that stood out under his white button down shirt. His skin was a beautiful russet colour and his short

black hair and chocolate eyes only added to the package. Emily held a unique sort of beauty, the kind that was not plainly

obvious at first, but was there non-the less. Her hair was a soft black colour and whisped down her shoulders to rest at the middle of her back, her skin was that same glowing russet and her eyes the same brown. The ony thing that could be considered to mare her beauty was the thick pale pink scars that had obviously long since healed, they ran from her temple

all the way to her plump lips, pulling one side of her face down in a pemnent frown. Out of curtesy i averted my eyes from

the scarred side of her face, and consentrated on the other, staring at her warm eye that actually glittered with excitment.

I almost felt bad for disapointing her.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you Chloe, Im Emily and this is-"

"Sam. Yeah, Belive me, i know." I muttered, throwing a glance over my shoulder to where Lisa stood and stifling a giggle as

her face turned tomatoe red.

Emily gave me a knowing smile while Sam just ignored my comment and gave me his own small smile.

"Well then, since were already somewhat introduced, why dont we talk?" he jestured for me to sit on the red plush sofa

that was just oppsist the one he and Emily sat on, and i sighed before obliging and slumping down on it with no grace what-so-ever. Lisa shot me a scathing glare before sitting down on my left and crossing her legs. " So this is basically ust an oppertunity for both you and Chloe to get to know each other..." as Lisa began to recite her usual speech, i tuned out, imagining a life out of foster care, perhaps even a life with Sam and Emily. It was a fruitless fantasy that i knew would proberly

never come true but it didnt stop me from hoping, dreaming.

"Chloe?"

I looked up at the sound of my name and scowled at the stern frown that masked Lisa's face, i hated it when she looked at me

like that, as if i was a piece of gum that she'd stepped on or something. "What?" i snapped, feeling a blush of red anger

colour my cheeks, sensing my anger, Lisa pasted a fake smile on her face and looked back at Sam and Emily, A clear warning

that silently said- you better not mess this up you little brat. "Emily asked you a question." She muttered in a strained tone and i cleared my expression, taking a deep breath, before looking back at Emily.

"Im sorry, what did you say?" Emily seemed to have noticed Lisa and I's little domestic and, i thought, was already harboring

some resentment for the social worker seeing as she had a crush on her husband, and glared at Lisa a little.

"Theres no need to be so harsh miss Telva." she said in a steely stone.

And that right there, was the moment i formed a bond with Emily Uley.

Flash

And the rest, as they say, is history. I fell in love with Sam and Emilys easy banter, the way they didnt seem to mind that

i was a moody, antisocial cow who could verbally bite your head off, and they where just so in sweet and kind that

you couldnt not love them. "Chloe baby, You ready yet?" i jumped off my bed at the sound of Emilys voice, shutting the book i had been reading and grabing my backpack from the floor before heading downstairs. I absolutely adored the house i now

lived in the moment i saw it. It was a small cottage like house and i got a frequent laugh at watching Sam having to duck down

just to get through the door. "Hey kiddo." Sams husky tones echoed from behind me where i stood at the kitchen and i jumped slightly before turning and giving him a bright grin. "Hey Sammy!" i cooed, positivly delighting in the harrased scowl i got from him in response. I did warn him not to call me kiddo. "Ready for school?" he asked, watching with an amused expression as my face fell. "Im not even going to dignify that with an answer." i quipped, grabbing an apple and making my way towards the door. "Are you coming?" i asked, which was a pretty reasonable question taking in mind that Sam was my ride and didnt seem to want to leave the kitchen. His usual friendly face twisted into a grimace and he eyed me wearily, something that was never a good sign. "About that. I cant bring you today."

I scowled, twisting around to look outside the little kitchen window and sure enough, it was raining. "You dont expect me to walk in that, do you?" i asked, gesturing towards the soaked window with a frown. Sams face turned suspiciously innocent and i narrowed my eyes at him. He was deffinatly up to something. "Of course i dont!" he scoffed, turning to smile at Emily as she entered the room. "You're getting a ride with Paul."

The words had only left his mouth and i was already thinking of possible escape routes. Sit in a car with paul for ten minutes? .

A/N: I finally got to post this! :) The idea has been annoying me for a long time now and you're feed back would be really nice.

Can you tell that Chloe doesnt really like Paul? Dont worry, everything will be cleared up in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. :D

Peace, love and Bamon

Courtney xx


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2- Cold Hearted Snake  To belong

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters below with the exception of Chloe who belongs to me.

_He's a cold hearted snake, look into his eyes_

_uh-oh he's been telling lies_

_He's a lover boy at play, he dont play by rules_

_Girl dont play the fool no_

There was many reasons I hated Paul Walker, he was arrogant, cocky, used women for his own personal gain, and was totally bi-polar. No, really, he was. When I first moved to La push I was a nervous wreck, Butterflies in my tummy, sweaty palms - the works. To know me now you never would have thought it, but finally making a new life for ones self after fourteen years of being 'Orphan Annie' can do that to you. Anyway, having the 'pack' (as Sam and Emily had lovingly named them whilst telling me about my new family on the way home) like me seemed crucial, since they supposedly spent alot of time around the house, so I dusted off my best sugar sweet smile, softened my voice and crossed by damp fingers. How bad could it be?

Oh, I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

_Boy dont want no heartbreaker no._

_Dont need validation, go home._

_Have no time for silly games, no._

_No more waiting by the phone, no._

They were all waiting of course, eager, giddy, impatient and as ironic as this might sound- they reminded me of a pack of puppys. Yes, later on I would most deffinatly laugh my butt off at that one. Getting out of the car was akward, I expected to be greeted by cold silence and polite small talk at best, so you can imagine how surprised I was when they sprinted over in a speed that seemed utterly impossible, all talking over one another while they pulled me into a warm- no roasting- sweaty embrace, hollaring about the new 'pale face.' To say I was taken back would be a slight understament.

That was when I saw him.

He stood on the outskirts of the embrace, a frown marring his smooth, russet skin and a manic glow in his dark charcoal eyes as he stared in my direction. The freaky huge guy did not look happy as he locked eyes with me, not one little bit. And then it just... changed. His face went utterly slack as he stared open mouthed at my currently dangling form, eyes filled with some kind of complicated awe that I couldnt even begin to contemplate. As I detangled myself from the other boys- who didnt even notice that they where now holding onto each other and not the 'new girl' - and padded towards the hot giant, his face lit up further as though he couldnt believe I was coming closer. He stared at me as if I where the only thing in his entire world. And the weird thing?

I liked it.

_Enough of you're cheating, you stay out all night._

_Refuse to behave, you'll never be right._

_Im on-uh-on-uh-on_

_on to you._

"Paul!"

I glanced back sharply at Sam's furious tone, pausing just a few steps away from the strange boy in front of me. Throughout the whole meet and greet, Emily and Sam had stayed beside the car, observing with identical aproving grins on both of their faces. But now Sam bolted towards Paul, his face no longer teasing but utterly savage, and a small snarl escaping his lips as he got into the equally furious boys face. Both seemed to be locked in some sort of silent argument, their bodys each trembling slightly and automatically I blanched at the agressive light in their eyes. God, Lisa wouldnt have been angry enough to have foisted me off on a bunch of violent psyco's... would she? I sure hoped not. Pauls body was beging to full out convusle, the strong muscles under his skin contorting into what look liked very painful, not to menchen impossible positions, and I couldnt help but let out a small cry of alarm and move towards him. What the hell was I doing you might ask? Well in all honesty I had absolutely no idea. All I could see was that he was hurt and my damn brain was 100% convinced that I was the one who had to help. I always had thought it was disfunctional. My legs continued to move forward of their own accord, never mind the fact that every instinct that I possesed was now screaming DANGER! in big flashing lights, when Pauls eyes snapped to mine, still glowing eeirly with shocking malviolence, and I took an automatic step back. God, he looked... like an animal. Yes, a savage beast.

_He's a cold hearted snake, look into his eyes_

_uh-oh he's been telling lies_

_He's a lover boy at play, he dont play by rules_

_Girl dont play the fool no_

I stared stiffly at Sam, glaring at the abnormaly sized man and setting the apple- that was clenched firmly in my fist- down carefully so I didnt get tempted to throw it at his head, before asking him to repeat his words. "You're getting a ride with Paul." He clarafied, completly non-pulsed by the daggers I was throwing him. Damn.

I crossed my arms and thrust my chin out diffiantly, hoping to convey the fact that I did not want to get a ride with the full on wack job of a werewolf , I said werewolf, deal with it. Paul and I had never gotten along since that very first day when he had thrown me the darkest look he could possibly muster and ran off in the general direction of the forest. The dude clearly had problems.

Whatever.

"Im not getting into a car with him. He'll probably try and murder me or something!" I protested shrilly, fully beliving my own argument. Sam quirked a brow at me (Clearly saying - don't be melodramatic.) and shot an amused look at Emily, who just smirked delicately. It was this kind of mysterious behaviour that ticked me off on a regular basis. Ignoring their criptic ways, I got back to the point. "You cant seriously ask me to stay in such a convined space with the prince of darkness out there, can you? I mean whats he doing right now while im in here? Biting the heads off baby birds?" seeming to be unable to restrain himself Sam let out a soft chuckle, his eyes crinkling at the sides and despite myself, I giggled. "If you're not carefull baby birds wont be the only thing on my diet." A menacing voice growled from right behind me, and I yelped, leaping about a foot in the air and clutching at my chest. My poor heart was beating a mile a minute and not just because I was startled, if y'know what I mean. "See, he didnt even try and deny it!" Paul glared at me and I shrugged, poking my tounge out at him in response.

"Well good morning to you too Fido."

_Boy you seem to think i'll stay, I gave you everything._

_Realised that you're just a little boy, with two hands in the cookie jar._

_I dont want, dont need no player, Cards are dealt you'll miss me later._

_Im on-uh on-uh on-uh_

_On to you._

The drive to La Push high was unbelivebly tense, to the point where you could practically hear the air crackle and spark with the unspoken words.

Not to be dramatic or anything.

The dull weather was doing nothing to improve my already terrible mood, the sky was damp and overcast, a swirly pattern of rain and wind that blurred by the window of Pauls truck making me a little dizzy. Sighing, I twisted my body away from the depressing sight and turned my gaze to the angry werewolf beside me. He looked rumpled and upset but utterly hot, hot, hot. In both senses of course. As If noticing my non to subtle scrutiny, his head turned and I smothered the urge to gasp as his dark eyes captured my own, locking my muscles in place and I found myself lost in those bottomless black orbs . Last year I had had a major crush on Paul and -according to the pack- had also made it painstakingly obvious to not only them but also the man in question. Very embarrasing and also terribly akward seeing as he was at the house like, allll the time and I was forced to look at that equally kissable and slap-able smirky mouth of his on a daily basis. The moment I knew that he knew that I knew, was the moment I promised myself to never fall under Paul Walker's unflappable charm, because at the end of it I would be the one who came out as a tradgic burn victim, not him. Until now things had gone quite well.

"See something you like kitten?"

Paul's smooth drawl snapped me out of my musings, and I blinked, my face twisting into an immidiate scowl as his arrogant words registered in my brain.

Oh he did not just go there.

"Okay first of all, Kitten? Really? I've heard kindergardeners come up with better nicknames some of which, might I add, consisted of poopy boy and cootie girl. Not impressed Pauley." Seeing Pauls carefully blank expression as he turned back to the road I smirked and continued. "Secondly, im a teenage girl with raging horomones. I would have to be not only blind but in serious denial to look at you and not notice ah, certain assets you have aquired over the years." That statement got a slight curl of the lips and a quirked brow. "And thirdly, well I dont really have a third point. Just dont call me kitten.'kay?" The truck jerked to a stop and, startled, I glanced out the window to see that we were at the school. Paul's amused smirk just about turned my legs to jelly as he leant across the torn leather seat, his face barely inches from my own, and opened my door. "Dually noted. I always thought of you as more of a tigress anyway." he purred, his hot breath brushing my mouth and I swear I did not intend for my lips to part. Scouts honour. "See you later Chloe." he whispered and I nodded, wordlessly clilmbing out of the truck and slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

As much as I hate to admit it, I watched him leave.

Stupid Bi-polar werewolf.

_He's a cold hearted snake, look into his eyes_

_uh-oh he's been telling lies_

_He's a lover boy at play, he dont play by rules_

_Girl dont play the fool no_

_TBC_

_xxx_

_A/N: So sorry for the delay, my laptop decided to go all funky thus leaving me helplessly frustrated and unable to update all of my storys, and I had all these exams to revise for too. Sorry! :D Anyways, Pauls a bit of an asshole aint he? All part of the charm though, him being an ass just seems to add to the whole brooding werewolf thing. LOL. Poor Chloe doesnt seem to be able to make up her mind when it comes to our faveorite shapeshifter, not that I blame her. He does have quite a few uh redeeming qualities. (**Cough** killer abbs. **Cough** ^.^) Anyways, thank you to anyone who read, reviewed, faveourited or alerted. You guys rock socks! :DD_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Please review, the little button underneath is feeling very lonely. :)_

_P.S: The song 'Cold Hearted Snake' is by Katerina Graham and was playing on loop while this chapter was being written, I thought the lyrics fitted Paul very well and I just really love the song. :D_

_Peace, love and twilight_

_-C xx_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  To Belong

Disclaimer: I own nothing... well apart from my OC's. :D

xxx

"Chloe!"

The school corridors where crammed full with my irritatingly loud fellow students and I scowled as some asshole roughly pushed passed me, causing all of the text books I had been cradling in my arms to topple and sprawl all over the worn tiles of the floor. "Watch it dude!" I hissed at the idiots grey hooded back, but he barely even glanced back over his boney shoulder. I hated school.

"Chloe!"

Without bothering to look up I groaned, bending down to retrive the scattered books and closing my eyes as a small hand grasped my upper arm. "Jesus bitch, what crawled up your ass and died this morning?" Growling under my breath, I yanked my arm away and opened my eyes to glare through hooded lids at Chess- my best friend- smirking form. "Well good morning to you too."I sighed, clutching the damn books a little closer to my chest and starting down the hall, Chess on my heels. I dont know why but I was reluctant to tell her about Paul and I's little 'moment' this morning. Usually I told her everything, but the last time Chess was the one to piece me back together after the whole humilliating situation, and she hated Paul almost as much as I did. Do. Once had. "So." She started, running one perfectly tanned hand through her black locks and turning to me with one of her secret smiles. "What did Paul do this time?"

I sighed and mimicked her movements, stopping outside my english Lit class and leaning against the wall.

"What makes you think my being in a rats ass mood has anything to do with Paul?" I wondered, and Chess rolled her emerald orbs, hands on her hips. "When is it not to do with Paul?" she muttered before turning on her heel and strutting into class.

I had to admit, It was a valid point.

xxx

Class dragged. Chess questioned. Migraines bloomed. All in all it was a pretty crappy morning, but in the end I broke just as the little demon who I- rather foolishly- thought of as my best friend had predicted. "Okay! You win!" I snapped, stopping Chess in her tracks from blathering on about some other pointless and basically nauseating subject and she turned to stare at me with wide, triumphant eyes. "Ha! I knew I'd break you!" she crooned, doing one of the most disturbing, geekiest victory dances my poor eyes have ever been unfortunate enough to witness. Truely shudder worthy.

"You are such a dork." I announced sadly, not even attempting to steady the weirdo as she did an unsucessful twirl and lost her footing, toppling to the floor with an embarrasing lack of grace. "Juliard just faded away into the sunset."

Completly unfazed by my sarcasm, Chess leaped up from the ground and gave me a flourishing little bow, apparantly trying to convince me that her mishap was all part of the plan.

Yeah, so not convinced.

She was a stubborn little bitch though my Chess, and so strutted over to where I was lent against a near by wall and proceeded to drag me into the deserted ladies room, her neon yellow nails firmly embedded into my forearm.

Ouch. I would totally feel that in the morning.

"Okay, spill! What is the big damn secret?" she exclaimed shrilly once I was safely held hostage in the girls bathroom. Still rubbing my poor arm, I trudged miserably over to the grubby sinks and hopped onto one of the counters, thinking. Honestly I was a litte hesitant about the subject of Paul. I mean when I hated him- which was a frequent thing- believe me, I could bitch like nobodys buisness, But sometimes... well I just didnt know what I felt and it never failed to screw with my mind. Did I hate Paul? More importantly, did he hate me? I really didnt know, there was times when he looked at me and it... well It didnt seem like he did.

Quite the oppisit actually.

Like that time I broke my arm from falling out of that stupid tree in the forest, Paul had just about put mother hen out of the worrying buisness with the fuss he kicked up.

"Helloooo? Earth to Chloe! Anyone in there?"

Jumping slightly, I scowled at Chess and swiped irritably at the hand she was waving in front of my eyes. "Shouldnt we be in gym class?" I wondered, suddenly eager to avoid the whole subject of Paul at all costs and Chess's eyes widened considerably. Huh, Ever pictured someone with their eyes falling out and rolling around on the floor?

No?

Lucky you.

"Did you actually just imply you wanted to go to gym class?" Chess asked, moving closer and placing her clammy palm to my forehead. "No fever thus far, did you bang your head at any point?"

Ugh.

"Get off of me." I whined, jumping off of the counter and dodging Chess's feeble attempts of capture- we where both laughing though. "I think I might hate Paul a tiny bit less than yesterday." I admitted softly after three minutes of laughing at... well nothing, and the confession was answered by a deadly silence on my best friends part. I shuffled my fingers- which, being the coward I am, were placed over my eyes- to get a better look at Chess. She sat across from me, slumped against one of the drab grey toilet cubicles, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. It took a moment but eventually she regained her usual semi-concious mind and dragged a hand throught her hair. "So... You like Paul again?" she asked wairly and I sighed, banging my head lightly against the wall while trying to make sense of my jumbled thoughts. "No, I- No. No, I dont like Paul. Chess, I promised myself, y'know? I cant go back on everything just because he decided to be less of a douche today. I cant live like that."

Chess nodded solomnly, her mossy eyes wide and sympathtic as she leaned across and took my hand.

"I understand 'Lo." She said, squeezing my palm gently for emphasis and I smiled thinking, No, You really dont.

For the first time since I moved to La Push, The bell was a welcome distraction.

xxx

"I'm home!"

The shout was aknowlaged with numerous loud hollars of welcome coming from the general dirction of the kitchen and I smiled slightly, slinging my backpack on the sofa and going to join my family.

Family.

The concept was still kinda weird to me, but a good weird. I felt accepted and you better believe I loved it.

"Hey baby girl."

Looking up, I grinned at Sam who was standing with the pack In a pair of light grey cut offs and a black t-shirt with a beer in one hand, and wiggled my fingers at him. "Hey wolfman, wolfboys" I replied cheerfully, moving towards the fridge and purposely keept my eyes trained away from Pauls. He sat with the other wolf boys at the kitchen table, but unlike them he was quiet, leaning back on his chair and observing everything in his path with those flat, black orbs of his with undiminished intensity. His gaze made me nervous- though I would never show it- and I tried to concentrate on the boys mindless babble as I grabbed a coke from the fridge and went to stand next to Sam at the table. His arm automatically wound around my shoulders and I sighed, melting into his side and Inhaling. His scent always seemed to calm me, darkspices and woodsmoke, It was farmilliar and comforting.

"How was school?" He asked, and I grimaced.

"Boring. How was patrolling?" Sam grinned.

"Boring."

"Cute Sammy, real cute." I mumbled, pulling a face against his chest and chuckling softly as I felt the vibration of his laughter against my cheek.

"Awww! Someone get a camera, this is a total kodak moment!" I heard someone- Seth- coo and I looked up, throwing him my best and most Impressive death glare.

Seth paled.

Satisfied by the howls of laughter- excuse the pun- and Seths now humiliated red face, I pulled away from Sam to give the poor boy a peck on the cheek. "Aw, i'm sorry Seth." I mumbled softly, chuckling as I watched him struggling with trying to stay angry. He truely was a puppy in every sense.

A menacing growl rippled through the playful banter of the kitchen and I glanced up sharply, watching Paul uneasily as he glared with a tense jaw at the arm I had looped around Seth's neck and began to quiver ever so slightly. His dark eyes locked with Seths and he bristled, leaning forward in his seat and showing glistening white teeth as he snarled viciously at his pack brother. I guess the wolf side of Seth didnt much like the challenge presented to him and he reacted in a similar fashion, his strong muscles coiling and flexing underneath my palms as he gave Paul his own snarl- admititally alot less savage than the angry man oppisit him.

Mystified, I glanced up at Sam and silently asked him what the hell was going on, but he just shook his head at me and mouthed _later_, launching into his alpha mode and grabbing Paul by the scruff of the neck.

"Outside." he ordered tightly, giving him a shove towards the kitchen door.

I was watching the procceedings with growing discomfort, Paul didnt seem to want to leave and was resisting Sams shoves to try and get to Seth- who seemed to have at least temporarily fought down his wolfy urdges and was watching Paul with dark, unreadable eyes. Honestly, I was scared out of my mind. The kitchen was small and deffinatly not large enough for a bloody horse sized wolf to phase and I already knew the the story behind Emilys scars.

Shit.

Paul's eyes found mine and I must have looked pretty freaked because he stilled, his face twisting into a pained grimace as he took a step towards me, his gaze pleading. I froze, an Idea forming.

It seemed that from that farmilliar manic glow in his eyes the wolf was still in control of his urdges and over the three years of observing him I had come to notice that the wolf seemed to like me even if the man didnt.

I took a hesitant step forward, my fear numbing for the moment, and dodged the hands of the pack as they all tried to haul me to safety. "Its alright Paul." I crooned softly," Seth wasnt going to hurt me y'know." He made a small sound of disagreement low in his throat, eyes still locked with my own, and I smiled a little. "Why dont you come outside with me for some fresh air, hm?" I suggested calmly, my voice still low and sweet and my eyes gently coaxing. The wolf in him made a lovely twirring noise of agreement and stepped closer to me, throwing a furtive glance at the pack before moving out the back door,with me on his heels. Distantly, I noticed that Sam as watching me with an unreadable expression, holding up a hand of restraint as the pack made a move to come after me, but my attention was focussed completly on Paul. I noticed that when the wolf was in charge, he prowled rather than walked and there was something so raw and animalistic in this side of him that I shivered slightly.

And not nessisarily out of fright either.

"Chloe."

The word was slightly distorted from the constant thrumming in his chest and my breath caught slightly as he took a step closer to me. Somehow I had ended up leaning against the white fence of the porch and I silently congratulated myself for being so stupid when I ended up trapped between Paul's large frame and the fence behind me. I couldnt exactly say it was all that distressing though, his face was so close to mine that I could feel his hot breath caress my cheek and if I inhaled I could smell his warm, chocolately scent all around me.

My head swam with pleasure.

" I thought only cats purred?" I sighed, unconciously tilting my head back and parting my lips as he tipped his head down closer to mine, his mouth lightly brushed my own.

And yes dear readers, a brush of the mouth is all that happened because just as I was sure Paul was going to deepen the kiss, we were inturrupted. "Oh my." Emily said, the grocery bags in her hands drooping slightly as she looked at the two of us with wide eyes.

Well shit.

xxx

**A/N; First of all, thank you to all of you lovely people who favourited, alerted and read. :) It meas alot to me so thankoo muchly! :D But saying that; reviews are love and love is peace. :) What I'm trying to say is pleeeeeeeeease review. Chloe needs them to stay alive- Which is me trying to say that if I dont get any feedback, Imma have to delete this story. :( It's sad because I love... but do you?**

**Review and tell me. :)**

**-KissingxxFangs**


End file.
